Obay's Fault
by dimpleXING
Summary: Keteledoran Sehun yang menghilangkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Kai membuat Kai sangat marah. Bagaimana usaha Sehun agar Kai memaafkan dirinya? KaiHun / SeKai / HunKai / EXOfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Obay's Fault**

**Main Cast : KaiHun / SeKai / HunKai / other members**

**Genre : Humor / Yaoi / NC-(?)**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan kesana-kemari dengan perasaan yang begitu gelisah. Sedari tadi pikirannya tidak karuan karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat sangat fatal. Sekali lagi Sehun ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok dorm mereka, kalau bisa sampai kepalanya hancur sehingga ia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu.

Membuat marah orang itu adalah salah satu daftar yang sangat dia hindari. Apalagi jika kesalahannya sangat serius. Seperti saat ini... dia menghilangkan hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya saat ulang tahun ke 18! Sehun, kau game over.

"Ya...ya! dimana!"

Sehun berteriak kencang sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah mencari kesana kemari. Di dalam kamarnya, di bawah tempat tidur, kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, ruang tamu dorm, dapur, bahkan rak sepatu milik BaekYeol. Namun tetap tidak ada. Dan itu membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga meningat bagaimana seramnya orang itu saat mengamuk.

"Oh Sehun...berhenti berteriak!"

"Ya! Kau juga berteriak hyungg! Aku sedang pusing bukannya membantuku malah memarahiku, kau ini hyungku atau bukan?! Hiks...hiks..." Sehun malah menangis membuat Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Aigoo, Sehunnie... maafkan hyung, ne.. baiklah ayo kita cari bersama-sama..berhenti menangis oke?" Ucap Suho berusaha menghibur Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian mengusap matanya dan tersenyum manis. Ia menarik Suho dan mengajaknya berkeliling dorm untuk mencari hadiahnya yang hilang.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengernyit heran saat mendapati dua membernya berkutat di ruangan dorm dan mencoba mengobrak-abrik barang yang ada di dalamnya. Sehun melempar bantal sofa kemudian membuangnya dan... yatuhan, untuk apa Sehun harus mengangkat sofa itu?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sehun dan Suho menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Xiumin. Suho tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati Xiumin.

"Ge, ayo kita bantu Sehun mencari Obay."

"Hah? Siapa Obay?"

"Ck, anak kucing yang di berikan Kai saat Sehun berulang tahun ke-18!"

Xiumin mengangguk paham dan memperhatikan Sehun yang masih asyik mencari Obay-nya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan mendekati Suho kemudian membisikannya sesuatu.

Suho berdehem sejenak kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih dengan kegiatannya—mencari Obay.

"S-sehunnie.."

"Ya, Ge? Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Suho menggeleng sejenak kemudian berdehem lagi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun mati berdiri.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan santai memasuki dorm dan meletakkan tas nya di belakang pintu kamar. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum ia berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

Ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. Cuaca panas membuat tenggorokaannya terasa kering.

Ia perhatikan sekeliling dan tidak mendapati seorang memberpun di dalam dorm. Kai mengernyit heran dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan dorm saat ini.

Beberapa bantal sofa berjatuhan di lantai, pintu kamar Suho dan juga Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar, kemudian ia juga melihat beberapa tetes air di sekitar pintu kamar mereka.

Kai mencoba mengikuti jejak tetes air itu dan berhenti di depan kamar Chanyeol. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam dan detik itu juga matanya melotot lebar melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamar Chanyeol.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

_Brakkk!_

Tubuh Chanyeol membentur lantai karena ia terlonjak dan jatuh dari ranjang saking terkejutnya. Sehun, Suho, Xiumin, dan juga Baekhyun terdiam saat mendapati aksi mereka tertangkap basah oleh Kai.

_Miaww.._

"Astaga! Sehun kau apakan dia hah?"

"_Sehunnie... anak kucingmu ditemukan seseorang tercebur dalam selokan di ujung jalan sana dan sekarang dia di dalam kardus di depan pintu dorm,"_

"_MWOYA?!"_

"_Sehunnie, aku punya ide!"_

"_APA...APA?"_

"K-kai...aku bisa jelaskan ini, tadi dia—"

"Kenapa bulunya tidak ada, Baby?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah sedih. Sehun melebarkan matanya dan jadi gelagapan melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang diluar dugaan.

"Kai, aku—"

"Kupikir kau bisa menjaganya, aku sangat suka dengan Obay dan juga bulunya yang halus tapi sekarang dia kehilangan itu karena keteledoranmu. Aku kecewa padamu, Hun."

BLAM

Sehun, dan juga seluruh member yang ada di kamar Chanyeol saat ini kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Kai.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Suho dengan cepat mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks, hiks, huaa...apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Hiks..."

"Gwenchanna..kau bisa meminta maaf kepadanya sekarang. Tapi tenangkan dulu dirimu, ne?"

Suho mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dan melesat mendekati tubuh Sehun. Sehun menoleh dengan wajah innocent dan juga air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa hyung?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan Sehun sesuatu sebelum menepuk pundak maknaenya pelan.

"Semoga berhasil!" Seru Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sehun terdiam memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol namun perlahan ia mengangguk. Tak lama, ia beranjak keluar dan berjalan memasuki kamar Kai.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Review? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Obay's Fault**

**Main Pair : KaiHun / HunKai / SeKai / UkeSehun**

**Warning : PWP! / NC-21**

**.**

"_Sehun!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dan melesat mendekati tubuh Sehun. Sehun menoleh dengan wajah innocent dan juga air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya._

"_Apa hyung?" _

_Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan Sehun sesuatu sebelum menepuk pundak maknaenya pelan._

"_Semoga berhasil!" Seru Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya._

_Sehun terdiam memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol namun perlahan ia mengangguk. Tak lama, ia beranjak keluar dan berjalan memasuki kamar Kai._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kai dengan perlahan kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini sedang tertidur. Sehun dengan takut-takut mendekatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size milik Kai dan menaikinya dengan gerakan lambat, takut mengusik Kai.

Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya tidak tidur, hanya menutup matanya saja. Ia sentuh lengan Kai dan mengusapnya lembut.

Bukannya menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan Sehun justru Kai menampis lengannya dan bergerak membalik tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Sehun. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian menarik-narik kaos Kai agar kekasihnya itu mau bangun.

"K-kai, bangun.."

"..."

"K-kai m-mianhae, aku memang teledor karena membuat Obay menghilang dan ia jadi tercebur di got jelek itu.."

"..."

" t-tapi, soal bulu itu.. tadi Suho hyung menyuruhku menyukurnya saja karena ia bilang bulu Obay sudah rusak karena terkena air selokan yang kotor. Air-air itu menempel di bulunya dan tidak bisa dibersihkan.."

"..."

Sehun mengerutkan kening karena Kai tidak meresponnya sedikitpun. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya, Kai!"

Andai saja Kai bangun saat ini dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sehun, pasti Kai sudah melumat bibirnya habis-habisan. Sayangnya Kai masih keras kepala dengan tetap berpura-pura tertidur dan tidak menghiraukan Sehun.

Sehun tidak kehabisan akal. Ia berdiri kemudian berpindah tempat menjadi berbaring tepat di sebelah Kai. Kai mengerutkan keningnya kesal karena merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Sehun namun ia tetap tidak membuka kedua matanya.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kai dan dalam diam ia perhatikan bagaimana Kai tertidur.

Tertegun, Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis saat menatap wajah damai milik hyungnya ini.

Tangan kanannya bergerak naik menelusuri wajah Kai. Pertama-tama, ia sentuh hidung Kai dengan jari telunjuknya. perlahan jarinya berpindah ke pipi kiri Kai kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

Karena gemas, Ia menusuk-nusukkan ujung jarinya di pipi Kai dan terkikik geli.

"Hentikan, baby.." Gumam Kai merasa terusik tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Sehun berhenti dan membulatkan matanya. "Eo? Kai? Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan terus pada posisinya.

Lama-lama Sehun jadi kesal karena Kai masih juga menghiraukan dirinya.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku. Lebih baik kau keluar dulu.." ujar Kai yang hendak membalikkan badannya namun di tahan oleh Sehun dengan cepat. Dengan terpaksa Kai membuka matanya kemudian melihat Sehun yang kini sedang menatap wajahnya dengan sangat lekat.

Kai mengernyit heran, pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini. "baby?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun terus saja menatap mata Kai tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Kai yang heran berusaha bangun namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh lengan Sehun sehingga ia kembali terhempas di ranjangnya.

"Ya—!"

Ahh!

Tanpa diduganya, sehun menaiki tubuh Kai dan menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kai. Kai terdiam dan mencoba melihat wajah Sehun namun tidak bisa.

Sehun kemudian mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di sekitar perut Kai dan mencoba melepas kaosnya sendiri.

"Baby...kau kenap—aahh!"

Kai mendesah karena Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menggesek-gesekkan badannya diatas kejantanan milik Kai yang masih tertutupi celana. Kemudian, dengan keberanian yang cukup, ia menggoda Kai dengan memainkan kedua nipplenya sendiri dan memelintirnya pelan kemudian mengeluarkan erangan tertahan yang membuat Kai semakin ereksi.

Ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya menegang dan terasa sesak di bawah sana.

"M-mhh...K-kai..! ahhh...!"

_SHIT_

Kai dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga ia menindih Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian sengaja menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual. Tangan Sehun kemudian bergerak ke arah bawah dan mencoba mengelus kejantanan Kai dari luar.

"Kai.. M-mhh, s-sentuh tubuhku..." Desahnya tertahan.

Kai tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. ia raih dagu Sehun kemudian melumat bibir merah itu dengan liar. Bibirnya menekan kedua bibir Sehun sementara tangan kanannya mencoba menggoda nipple Sehun yang sedikit memerah karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ia cubit kedua nipple Sehun secara bergantian membuatnya menjadi tegang dan berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Sehun mengerang pelan saat ciuman mereka terlepas namun di gantikan dengan desahan erotis ketika lidah Kai bergerilya di kedua nipplenya.

Kai berkali-kali menjilat nipple kanan milik Sehun dan sesekali menyedotnya kuat.

"Anhh..mmhh...ahh...ahh...a-aakhhh..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan bagaimana lidah basah Kai menyedot kuat nipplenya dan membuat kejantanannya semakin sesak di dalam kurungan celana.

Sehun bergerak. Ia gesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan milik Kai yang masih sama-sama tertutup celana dan menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Ahhh...!" Sehun kembali mendesah saat merasakan bagaimana kedua kejantanan mereka saling bergesekkan.

Dengan tidak cukup sabaran, tangan Sehun bergerak mencoba membuka celana milik Kai namun usahanya gagal karena Kai menjepit tangannya dengan kedua paha. Sehun mengerang protes namun hanya dibalas seringaian dari Kai.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Merayuku agar bisa memaafkanmu, hm?" Kai bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Tubuhnya bergerak kebawah dan berhenti tepat di depan selangkangan Sehun.

"K-kai..." Sehun hanya bisa menahan dirinya saat Kai menekan kejantanan Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus paha dalam Sehun membuatnya refleks mengangkat pantat agar kejantananya yang masih tertutup celana bisa bersentuhan dengan wajah Kai.

"Kurasa kau harus menerima hukumanmu terlebih dulu, baby..."

Kai melepas celana Sehun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kini Sehun sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Kai mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung menyerang Sehun dan melesakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang hangat milik Sehun saat melihat bagaimana tubuh telanjang Sehun yang begitu seksi dan juga wajah Sehun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pasrah. Seolah meminta agar dirinya segera menyentuhnya.

kai mengusapkan jari jari-nya di sekitar paha Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda. Ia bergerak semakin kedalam dan memainkan jarinya di sekitar hole merah milik Sehun tanpa sedikitpun mencoba memasukkan jarinya.

"Nghh...please...kai...nghh...a-ahh...aahh..!"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menjilat pelan ujung penisnya membuat Sehun menggelinjang kegelian. Kai terus saja memainkan lidahnya pada lubang kencing Sehun tanpa berniat untuk mengulumnya. Sementara itu tangannya masih bermain-main di sekitar hole Sehun yang berkedut.

Sehun mati-matian menahan hasrat nya saat Kai terus saja menggodanya dan menyiksanya seperti ini. Tangannya bergerak meremas rambut belakang Kai dan menekannya bermaksud agar Kai segera mengulum kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"A-ahh..! Kai...mhh... suck it, please! O-ohh..." Lenguhannya membuat Kai semakin susah menahan hasrat panas dalam tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan jilatannya kemudian merangkak menaiki tubuh Sehun dan mendapat erangan protes dari kekasihnya karena kenikmatan yang justru tiba-tiba menghilang.

Namun erangan protes dari Sehun dengan cepat digantikan dengan lenguhan tertahan karena Kai dengan liar memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun dan menyesapnya kuat. ia memainkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Sehun dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil agar Sehun membalasnya.

"Eungh..mphhh...nghhh...K-kai...mphh!"

Tangan Kai bergerak meremas kuat sepasang paha mulus milik Sehun. Jari-jarinya ia gerakkan dengan sentuhan menggoda yang membuat Sehun semakin menggila.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengerang frustasi karena Kai tidak juga memasukkan jarinya dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"A-aahhh mpphh!"

Sehun tersentak karena tiba-tiba jari tengah Kai masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu. Ia refleks menyempitkan holenya dan membuat Kai seolah merasa jarinya sedang dipijit kuat.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kejantanannya-lah yang berada di dalam hole sempit Sehun. Pasti sangat nikmat.

Ia gerakkan jari-nya keluar masuk agar hole Sehun sedikit terbuka dan cukup saat kejantanannya masuk nanti. Sementara itu ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang Sehun dan menjilatinya disana.

Ia menghisapnya kuat-kuat sampai tercipta tanda kemerahan di leher Sehun. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang terpejam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan saliva yang menggantung membuatnya berkali lipat terlihat sangat seksi.

_SHIT! _Batin Kai.

"Nghh...! A-aaah... ahhh... Kai... N-nghhh...!"

Sehun ikut bergerak berlawanan arah saat jemari Kai semakin cepat menusuk lubangnya. Kai menambahkan dua jarinya di dalam lubang Sehun dan menggerakkannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat membuat Sehun menggila dalam kenikmatan.

"Kai...! Kai...!A-aaahhh...aakkh...N-nghhh...a-aku...O-ohhh ...!" Desahan demi desahan meluncur memenuhi ruangan yang semula sepi itu.

"...O-ooh...oohhh... Ya...ya...Disitu! N-nghh...Kai...!" Kai menyeringai saat menemukan titik prostat Sehun dan menusuknya berkali-kali. Sehun membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur seiring dengan percepatan jari Kai di dalam lubangnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat saat kenikmatan semakin mendekatinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai menusukkan jarinya dalam prostat Sehun kuat beberapa kali kemudian—

"N-nghhh...ngghh...Kai...A-aaahhhhhhh~~!" Tubuh Sehun melengkung keatas bak busur panah yang siap melesat. Cairan kental berwarna putih susu memuncrat di perut Kai dan melumer keatas perut mulus Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun menggelinjang hebat saat orgasme pertamanya datang. begitu nikmat sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi bibirnya sedikit terbuka disertai beberapa saliva miliknya dan Kai yang menggantung di dagunya.

"H-hah...hah..." Napasnya menjadi tidak karuan.

Sehun menatap Kai yang berusaha membersihkan sperma Sehun diperutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"K-kai..."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Apa updatenya terlalu cepat? XD

Anyway, thanks for **bbuingbbuingaegyo, xxx, barbieLuKai, Ayupadma28, sweetyhaehyuk, nhaonk, BaekYeoleuuu, YoungChanBiased, SehunBubbleTea, chuapExo31, nicerindi, Cho Ai Lyn, miszshanty05, Glux99, diyas, marvinaoct, Jjongie Chaca Yixing, ayanesakura chan, **dan** Mir-acleKim** yang sudah bersedia mereview. Maaf belum sempat membalas review karena saya harus melanjutkan FF saya yang satunya, **Flux**.

Sampai bertemu di Chap selanjutnya.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku minta maaf kpd readers yg merasa bingung karena emang aku salah post T.T /dibakar KaiHun shipper, karena kemarin emang keburu pulang kerja jadi g cek ulang. oke, ini untuk kalian guys 3**

**.**

**Tittle : Obay's Fault**

**Pair : KaiHun / HunKai **

**Warning : PWP / NC-21 / NO CHILDREN**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tubuh Sehun menggelinjang hebat saat orgasme pertamanya datang. begitu nikmat sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi bibirnya sedikit terbuka disertai beberapa saliva miliknya dan Kai yang menggantung di dagunya._

"_H-hah...hah..." Napasnya menjadi tidak karuan._

_Sehun menatap Kai yang berusaha membersihkan sperma Sehun diperutnya dengan tatapan sendu. _

"_K-kai..."_

.

.

Sehun memejamkan mata menikmati kocokan tangannya sendiri pada kejantanannya yang mengacung, ia tidak tahu apa yang Kai lakukan karena setelah orgasme pertamanya, namja itu beranjak pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci.

"N-nghhh...nghh...Kai...Kai...a-ahhh...nghh...!" Sehun semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan sesekali mennggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dobel.

"Ah baby! Lihat aku menemukan apa!" Kai menyeringai tipis dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang saat ini sedang melakukan sex self dengan wajah yang begitu menggairahkan. Lihat saja bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh melewati dahinya, dan juga cara Sehun menggigiti bibirnya untuk meredam desahan yang semakin lama semakin liar.

"A-ahh...kumohon...cepat...ng-nghhh..." Sehun tidak menghentikan kocokannya namun pandanganya kini ia alihkan kepada kekasihnya yang tengah mencoba memasangkan sebuah benda panjang—

_Vibrator._

"A-aaakhh...!"

Tubuh Sehun tersentak kuat saat vibrator itu menerobos lubang sempitnya dengan sekali hentak.

Teriakan kesakitan Sehun menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia menggigit bibirnya guna meredam rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan. Lubangnya terasa panas dan berkedut cepat.

Kai menekan tombol vibrator itu kemudian mendorongnya masuk semakin kedalam. Sehun melebarkan matanya saat benda panjang itu tiba-tiba menyentuh titik prostatnya dengan kuat dan juga getarannya yang sangat cepat.

"O-oh...ooh...! a-aahh...nghhhh...nghhh... Kai...nghhh...oh my god...Kai...A-ahhh!"

Tubuh nya benar-benar merespon dengan baik. sehun mencengkeram pundak Kai dan sesekali meremasnya saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa dibendung.

Sehun semakin menggila. Badannya bergerak-gerak hebat saat kai dengan sengaja menambah volume kecepatan vibrator.

"T-tidak...Kai...kai...hahh...hahh...hah...nghhh.. .p-please!"

Kai tersenyum puas saat melihat kekasihnya yang tampak frustasi. ia tidak tahu bahwa menggoda kekasihnya bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Sehun dan membiarkan vibrator itu terus melakukan pekerjaannya sementara Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat saat Kai dengan tiba-tiba menyerang nipplenya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk memberikan hisapan kuat dan gigitan kecil disana. Dan hal itu tentu membuat Sehun semakin gila dalam kenikmatan yang di berikan Kai.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bagaimana Sehun tengah menatapnya nafsu.

"K-kai...nghh..p-please..."

"What baby?"

Kai menurunkan tangan kirinya kemudian meremas kuat sepasang pantat mulus Sehun berniat untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Sehun mengerang frustasi kemudian ia mengangkat pantatnya dan menggesek-geseknya pada kejantanan Kai yang masih terbungkus celana. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana benda sialan itu masih terus mengoyak lubangnya dengan brutal.

"A-ah...ahh...F-fuck me hard kai...!nghhh...p-please fuck me hh...!" Sehun mendesah tak lagi bisa menahan hasrat panas dalam tubuhnya.

Dan Kai tersenyum lebar saat melihat bagaimana kekasihnya memohon dengan seruan napsu yang begitu menggoda. Tentu ia tidak bisa menahan lagi.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kai melepas baju dan juga celananya kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. mata Sehun melebar saat melihat tubuh Kai yang begitu eksotis. Dada bidang dan juga perutnya yang berotot membuat ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia yang menjilati tubuh eksotis itu. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada kejantanan panjang Kai yang sudah berdiri tegak menunggu gilirannya untuk melesak masuk kedalam lubang sempit miliknya.

dan tentu pasti akan terasa lebih nikmat dibanding benda yang terus bergetar di didalam lubangnya saat ini.

"Ready to feel my big dick?"

Sehun mengeram tertahan saat Kai berusaha memprovokasinya. Kai sekali lagi hanya dibuat tersenyum melihat betapa tidak sabarannya Sehun saat ini.

_Slap!_  
ia lepas vibrator yang sudah bekerja keras membantunya dalam menggoda Sehun.

"A-ahh..." Sehun mendesah lega saat benda bergetar itu keluar dari lubangnya.

"Siapkan dirimu baby..."

Kai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri untuk memberi sedikit rangsangan dan memberi pelumas pada ujung penisnya menggunakan sperma Sehun yang keluar saat ia mencabut vibrator tadi kemudian—

"K-kaai... A-aarghhhhh!"

Tubuh Sehun melengkung keatas saat Kejantanan Kai dengan telak menyentuh titik prostatnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian mencengkram pundak Kai untuk ia jadikan sebagai pegangan.

Dengan gerakan teratur, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"N-ngh baby..."

Kai mendesah pelan saat merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit Sehun menjepit kejantanannya dengan kuat. tidak mau kalah, Sehun menarik leher Kai kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan liar seolah memberitahu bahwa kini ia tengah merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Tangan Kai tidak tinggal diam. Ia arahkan kepada kejantanan Sehun yang menganggur kemudian mengocoknya pelan sambil sesekali menekan lubang kencingnya sementara kini lidahnya tengah bergulat di dalam mulut Sehun dan menyesapnya kuat.

"A-ah...nghhh...nghh...Kai...enak...ahhh..f-faster Kai...nghh...nghh...!"

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun di sela-sela ciuman mereka, libido Kai semakin naik dan dengan cepat ia menambah frekuensi genjotannya.

Tubuh Sehun tersentak-sentak seiring dengan tempo yang diberikan Kai. Ia gerakkan tubuhnya berlainan arah.

"O-oh..hahh...hahh...god...nghhh...ahh!"

Kejantanan Kai yang terus menerus menggenjot lubangnya dengan brutal membuat ia semakin kehilangan kewarasan. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dan terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan erotis.

"A-ahh..Kai! Kai! A-ah...nghh... f-fuck me hard...! ya...! nghhhh...!"

Dengan liar Kai segera meraup bibir sintal Sehun dan melumatnya kasar. ia tumpukan kedua tangannya di antara kepala Sehun dan dengan lembut mengusap kening Sehun yang berkeringat.

"Mp-mhh..."

Kai mempercepat genjotannya dengan kasar dan juga pendek-pendek membuat pandangan Sehun semakin memutih karena klimaks yang sedikit lagi didapatkannya.

Ia cengkram erat kedua bahu Kai dan ia gerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan cepat dan kuat. kai mengerang pelan karena kenikmatan yang didapatnya dengan tiba-tiba saat Sehun mengerutkan dinding rektumnya membuat kejantanan Kai seolah di pijit dan di tekan dengan kuat.

"...shit baby...a-ahh.._nghhh_..."

Dengan tubuh yang di kuasai napsu, Kai semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan menumbuk prostat Sehun dengan brutal. tubuh Sehun bergerak kesana kemari karena lubangnya benar-benar di serang oleh Kai.

"...Oh god...o-ohhh...ahhh...ahh...nghhh... K-kai! Kai! Ahhh...cum-cuming...nghh...nghhh!"

Sehun merapatkan pahanya dan menjepit kejantanan Kai dengan kuat saat—

"Kai...! Kai...! AAAahhhhhhhhhh~!"

Orgasme kedua yang di dapatnya meledak dengan begitu kuat. erangan keras yang di gemakan Sehun seolah mewakili bagaimana nikmatnya Klimaks yang ia rasakan kali ini.

Mata sendu Sehun melirik Kai yang saat ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapat Klimaksnya.

Kai mengeram merasakan bagaimana otot-otot lubang Sehun menjepitnya dengan begitu kuat dan semakin kuat seiring dengan hujaman Kai pada lubangnya. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang di berikan Sehun, ia lesakkan kejantanannya menumbuk tepat pada titik terdalam lubang Sehun. Pandangannya sedikit memutih dan—

"A-ahhhh~!"

Sperma Kai menyemprot kuat masuk didalam lubang Sehun dan ia biarkan kejantanannya tertanam dengan sempurna disana.

Sehun menggerak-gerakkan pahanya pelan seolah menyadarkan Kai dan ia kembali mendesah saat merasakan bagaimana lubangnya terasa begitu nikmat dengan penis besar Kai yang tertanam di dalamnya.

"K-kai...i love you, and im sorry..." Bisiknya.

Kai tersadar dan mengusap kening Sehun untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan lembut ia daratkan kecupan di dahi Sehun.

"Hey, baby...sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah seperti ini. Karena aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Aku hanya menggodamu saja—"

"Mwo—?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti ini. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat senang. Hahaha..."

Sehun berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan namun di tahan oleh Kai, dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Kai kemudian melumat bibir Sehun dan menyesapnya pelan.

"M-mphh..."

Sehun kembali hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang di berikan Kai dan menggerakkan pahanya untuk merangsang birahi Kai karena kejantanannya masih tertancap di lubang Sehun. "N-nghh...Kai...F-fuck me again...ahhh...F-fuck me...hard...and f-fast...nghh..."

Kemudian, kai kembali melanjutkan ronde kedua mereka sampai Sehun benar-benar lemas dan tertidur dia atas badan Kai.

.

"H-hyung.." Chanyeol berbisik gugup di samping Suho yang sama-sama tegang.

"W-wae Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hyung, B-baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak tahan hyung!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Suho dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan kamar Kai dan berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Sementara itu Chanyeol harus menahan napsunya mati-matian karena tidak juga menemukan dimana Baekhyun.

.

**END.**

FF LAKNAT! T.T

Wanna review again? Xd

.

Balas Review==

Glux99 : ini udah kilat belum? Kkk thanks for review

Miszshanty05 : sengaja biar penasaran :p thanks ya

Ayupadma28 : iya dong kan ini rated M wkwk thanks for review

Xxx : sesuai tulisan yang di atas ada kata END berarti bukan sinetron kkkk thank you yah, review lagi boleh?

Bbuingbbuingaegyo : kucing memang ajaib ya /duar kk thanks ya

Diyas : sudah thanks ya

Ayanesakura chan : wah kamu melanggar peraturan /dor iya sama2 mesum lagian kk thanks ya

SehunBubbleTea : aduh maapkan saya, yang penting jangan bakar ranjang mereka /ngeng kk makasih ya

Nin nina : iya jadi botak(?) wkwkwk kasian Kai ya dpt bully mulu, thanks ya

Exmato : ilernya netes thanks ya

Sweetyhaehyuk : sudah thankkies ya

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : mollayo(?) thanks ya

Yoshikyu : ini udah panjang? Hehe thanks ya

Oh Yi Fan : ini udah cepet belum sih? Hehe thank you yah

Cho Ai Lyn : kasihan Sehun tapi sehun senang /dor thnks yaa

Asdindas : gzzzzz kan harus ada TBC kk thanks ya

Byuncrackers : sudah thanks ya


End file.
